You'll Never Guess
by Yin the Anima
Summary: Rei is the newest member of the SWAT Kat team.. shes still in high school and Razor is in love with her! But what happens when a new enemy shows up and kidnaps the shekat? And how does Chance react to comander Feral admiting things to him? RazorOC TBoneca
1. Messing with Razors

Back Story

Rei is the newest and youngest member of the S.W.A.T. Kats. She's about 16/17 and is still in high school. She lives with Chance and Jake at the enforcer repair shop and helps work on cars and motorbikes especially.

She ran away from her home in a different town and came to Megakat City on a rainy night where Jake and Chance found her curled up in their salvage yard. She begged them to take her in and told them she would work for them if they did.

They accepted, and soon she found out that Jake and Chance were secretly T-bone and Razor, the two vigilantes that flew the skies in the Turbokat and saved Megakat city much to the Enforcers dislike.

They took Rei onto their team and dubbed her as Switch. She didn't travel in the Turbokat but instead went on her own Cyclotron. Jake and Chance had taught her their Enforcer training and how to, if necessary, pilot the Turbokat and aim a weapon correctly.

She still went to Megakat City High School and skipped the missions that took place during school and would get on her motorbike and head strait to where the other SWAT Kats were doing there jobs.

Rei had already been living with the two kats for about three months and so far everything was going good, the work was easy. School was easy especially since she lived with Jake who was a supper genius and Chance who had enough streets smart to feed a third world country.

And Since the SWAT Kats hadn't gotten any calls for about two weeks they all had a bunch of free time on their hands. So Callie had asked them to talk to high school ROTC programs about crime and enlisting in the enforcers (which razor and chance didn't like to much). They had accepted.

And so it begins…

Our story stars out on a rainy night in the outskirts of Megakat City. The cold wind whipped at the rain causing it to fall at a slant, the thunder doomed and lighting flashed. Causing a figure to be seen running the streets trying to find refuge from the storm.

This figure was a sliver she-cat that wore no shoes, despite the bitter cold, a torn tank top and a pair of torn shorts. Blood could be seen seeping through the gashes in her clothes. Her black hair was soaked and pulled into a messy ponytail.

She ran passed small houses and broken down cars. She had been running for hours it seemed, and she knew she needed to rest. ' I can't let them catch me!' She thought to her self.

The female soon came upon a junkyard, The Enforcer Salvage Yard. Where currently, it appeared to the she cat that on one was home. She ducked inside the yard from the street and decided to find a place out of the rain to rest.

She settled upon a trashcan near the main door to the shop. She crawled inside and curled up into a silver ball of fur and quickly attempted to fall asleep.

She awoke a few hours later to the sound of two male voices. From the sound of it the rain was still falling and the two were in an argument about something.

" Jesus Razor I though you said you're tracking device would work. Man now we have to wait until Dark Crud shows his slimy face again." Said a gruff voice.

" I thought it would T-bone, but I guess my calculations were a little off. Sorry buddy, but there's always next time and I'm sure it won't take to long for him to show up again." Said the voice apparently belonging to Razor.

The silver cat decided to be a little brave and stuck her head out of the trashcan just enough to see the two legendary SWAT Kats standing only a few feet away from where she was hiding.

' I must be in Megakat City then. That's along way from where I started running.' She thought to herself. "AHHCHOO! Oh shit!" She said out loud after she sneezed. She looked back at the SWAT Kats who had now removed their masks to reveal Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong.

" Who's there?" Chance yelled in the direction of the she cat.

" Chance shut up! It sounds like it's only a kid. You can come out it's okay we won't hurt you." Jake called motioning for Chance to put back on his mask.

They duo slowly walked up to the garbage can that the girl was hiding in and peered into it to see an mass of bloody silver and black. A pair of green eyes stared back at them tears obvious in the eyes.

" Sorry. I didn't mean to… I mean um." Said the ball of silver.

" Come inside." T-bone said sympathy dwelling in his yellow eyes.

" So first things first, what's your name?" Razor, now Jake asked tending to one of the many wounds that covered the girls body.

" My name is Rei… I don't have a last name." Rei said looking away from the pair.

They were all in the living room of the house that Chance and Jake stayed in while they had to work off their debt to the Enforcers. Rei sat on sofa with Jake kneeling down in front of her treating her wounds and Chance stood up behind him leaning on a table.

" Um who are you guys… I know you're the SWAT Kats, but what are your names?" She asked causing them to look at one another they decided to blow off the question.

" So where are your parents? And what happened to you? Where are you from?" Came a rain of questions from Chance.

" I don't have parents, and I was um…. Um I was in a car crash. Off the interstate coming from Quero." Rei answered stuttering on middle of the sentence.

" So do you have anywhere to go?" Chance asked?

" No … um could I stay here with you? I swear I'll work and won't get in the way and I won't tell anyone about your secret! Please I can't go back there! Let me join you! I can fight and I'm a pretty good mechanic! Please you have to let me stay here!" Rei pleaded with the two.

" I don't know Jake she's a teenage girl. And Feral will never go for it." Chance said secretly hoping that Jake would disagree with him. He liked Rei, she reminded him of his little sister who died along time ago from cancer.

" Chance I think we should let her. I mean we could use another hand around the house and shop. And I'm not sure about letting her join the SWAT Kats but it could work." Jake argued.

" Yes Please let me stay here? Rei said turning her question towards Chance.

" Fine. She can have the room at the end of the hall upstairs. But you half to go to school okay?"

" Okay I will. Thank you guys so much! You won't regret this I promise!" Rei said through a huge smile.


	2. Playing With Matches

Chapter 1

Rei opened her brilliant green eyes to Jake's voice yelling for her to get ready for school. She slowly sat up and pushed her long black hair from her face, and straitened out the silver fur that covered the rest of her body.

She threw on a black tank top and pair of jeans and ambled down the hall to the stairs. She poked her head into Chance's room to see if he was awake yet. She rolled her eyes at chances sleeping form. He was curled up in a ball on his side with a goofy smile on his face hugging a stuffed Scaredy Cat doll.

' _Of course what was I thinking its like 8:00 why would Chance be up? Oh well'_ Rei thought continuing down the stairs. Turning into the kitchen to find Jake sitting down reading a newspaper drinking a cup of coffee.

" Morning shorty." Jake said playfully knowing full well that Rei hated to be messed with in the mornings.

" HEY! I'm not short! I'm just small." Rei shot back while trying to hide the smile on her face. She grabbed a can of milk out of the refrigerator and sat down across from Jake.

" So how long have you up huh?" She asked noticing how Jake already had his work close on and they were already greasy.

" A few hours I guess, I modified a few things."

" Things, like what 'things' are you talking about?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

" Like your cyclotron and a few of the turbokat's radar systems." He replied looking at her with a hint of glee in his yellow eyes.

" Jake I hate it when you tamper with my bike, for some reason it always seems to explode after you modify it." She wined and dropped her head down on the table in an irritated manner.

" I know but I think you'll like what I did to it this time." He said a smile danced across his white teeth.

" Really?" She asked picking her head up quickly with her ears perked up in excitement.

"Yep come on I'll show you."

Jake led Rei to the underground hanger where they stored all their SWAT Kat equipment. They walked up to the row of spare cyclotrons where, at the end of the row, stood Rei's beloved bike.

It was painted differently from the rest. Its small size and black, red, silver, and blue paint put it apart from the other red bikes. Rei began to circle and inspect the bike. Scrutinizing every inch of it not noticing anything out of the ordinary she turned to Jake.

" Jake…. WHAT DID YOU DO!" she yelled frustrated with Jake's sly smile.

" Press the little red button on the end of the handle." He said causally ignoring the death glare that she was giving him. She eyed the little red button with distaste.

" Is it going to blow up?" She asked staring at it as if it was something dangerous.

" No. Now would you push it already your going to be late for school." Jake stated starting to sound annoyed.

" Okay." She shrugged secretly laughing at Jake's tone of voice. As soon as her claw hit the button the bike began to vibrate violently and in a flash it looked like a regular black and red sports bike.

Rei screeched at the sight and jumped onto Jake in a choking hug.

" Awe Jake I love you so fuckin' much right now you have no idea!" She screamed.

" Hey now watch your language." Jake warned her half joking.

"Hey what was with all the screaming earlier?" Chance asked through a yawn as he entered the living room which Jake and Rei were currently residing in. Chance wore a pair of blue boxers and a white T-shirt.

"Oh Jake just modified a few things." Rei said with a huge smile plastered on her face.

" Great that's never a good thing." Chance said plopping down in the middle of the couch pushing Rei off. Which earned him a glare from her.

" Hey come on you guys my inventions work most of the time." Jake said with a pouty look on his face.

" We know its just fun to make fun of you." Rei said standing up and rubbing Jake's head.

" Kay well I'm off to school. I'm gonna take my new bike. Love you guys. Bye!" she said kissing each one on the cheek and running off toward the hanger to get her bike and book bag.

In school Rei was labeled as an outsider. Considering the fact that she had only been going to Megakat City High for only about three months. Also, she felt that she should probably keep a low profile considering her after school job as a masked vigilante saving the city from evil doers.

MCH was a pretty small school considering the size of the city. So the social groups were tight and mostly on the preppy side. Rei's laid back attitude and her rock music were frowned upon by most of the student population.

She was also looked on as strange because she lived with two mechanics and knew almost anything about cars. But there were a few kats who she was friends with. In fact she was friends with one of the most popular kats in the school, Ryan McKinley.

He was a rebellious kid with piercings in his ears and eyebrow, he always wore black and had a punkish allure to him, that's why Rei liked him, he wasn't afraid to be who he was.

And that's was also why about nine tenths of the she-kats at the school were in love with him. She had a few of her classes with him and was happy with the way her school life went.

Jake and Chance on the other hand nagged her to try and be friendlier with the students. Although they did agree that it could risk their secret identities as the SWAT Kats.

" Hey loser." Rei greeted Ryan as she entered their first period class, which happened to be art.

" Yo homes. How's it going'?" He answered kicking a stool out for Rei to sit on.

" Danke" She said smiling.

" Bitte" he answered going back to his drawing.

" You know two of the swat kats are suppose to be here to talk to ROTC today." Ryan said not looking up for his work.

"Really Commander never said anything about it." Rei said _'Nether did Jake or Chance'_ she added in her mind.

" Yea they said it was kind of a spear of the moment kinda thing." He said.

"Well that's cool." Rei said getting out her own art project to work on.

The rest of the day went by slowly, Rei waited for her lunch period so she could talk to Razor and T-bone because apparently they were going to be at the school all day. She wasn't sure how she was going to talk to them because she had to act like she didn't know them.

She roamed around the school during lunch to see if she could find the duo. " Bingo." She said sarcastically spotting a small crowd around two blue and red figures. Rei formed a plan in her head in order to get the two out of the mob.

By the looks of it, the two looked a bit overwhelmed. Rei stalked up to the group of people and went straight into T-bones face, "Hey swat kats the Commander wants to see you guys." She said monotonously.

" Leave it to Rei to be so rude to the two hottest guys in the city." Said a she-kat that was circled around the heroes.

" Hey come on I don't think they would ever be interested in someone like you. So you got nothing to worry about." Rei shot back to the feline. T-bone had to bite back a smile at the comment.

" Hey now kids let's not cause a riot. Lets go buddy." Razor said motioning for T-bone to follow him. They turned a corner and disappeared to the group. Rei ran after them. She stopped when she was in front of them and fell to the floor laughing.

" Man T-bone your face when I told that chick off was hilarious!" She said between laughs.

" Your teacher doesn't really have to see us does he?" T-bone answered still smiling.

" Nope. You guys looked a little frustrated with that group so I decided to break it up. Hope you're not mad about it." Rei said looking at Razor.

" Hell no. Those kids were about ready to tear our tails off as souvenirs." Razor said grabbing his tail defensively.

" Yea, we so owe you one." T-bone added.

" Yea, you do. Come on lets go I'm bored." Rei said turning around getting ready to walk away.

" Um yea Rei there's a small teeny tiny problem with that." Razor said bringing his index claw and thumb together emphasizing the word "small".

" Really what?" Rei asked looking from T-bone to Razor.

" Well how about the fact that were not really suppose to know you. It might give our identities away." T-bone answered.

"Hmm that's true I guess." Rei said with a pouty look on her face.

" Okay then I'll see you guys in my class." She replied and bounced off down the hall.

"Razor you can stop drooling now." T-bone whispered into Razor's ear.

"What I wasn't drooling I was trying to spit." Razor stuttered trying to wipe away the small bit of drool.

" Give me a break Razor, even the press can see that you have a thing for Switch (Rei)."

"What?" Razor said sounding suprised but secretly wasn't.

"Yea, go pick up a newspaper and see if there isn't something in it about how the two of you might have a personal relationship going on."

" Come on T-bone that's crazy, plus she's a lot younger that me so it can never happen." Razor said trying to sound argumentative but failing miserably.

"Yea buy like four years, that's not that far apart. She's 17 and your 21 it's not that bad." T-bone said.

" Are you actually encouraging this? I mean isn't she like a daughter to you?" Razor asked.

" Yea she is and I know you're exactly what she needs to help her heal. Remember how she came to us? She acts like she's okay now but I can tell she's still scared from it." T-bone said.

Yep so that's it for this chapter! I promise Rei's story will be in the next chapter! So Review and tell me what you think!

3 Liebe Katze


End file.
